


灰色地带5-6

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	灰色地带5-6

（五）

 

“金总理，文上士复职继续跟在你身边危险性很大，我不建议她立即复职”，中央情报局局长李国洙向金容仙建议道。

 

警察厅长韩平兵听情报局长这么说，也随声附和道“是呀是呀，这有点危险”

 

这些四五十岁的高官，用一副事不关己高高挂起的态度对金容仙做报告，他们在坐的这几位有几个是向着自己的呢，又有哪些是结党营私的党羽呢，巴不得自己出什么事吧，他们对权利眼红虎视眈眈。

 

“警察厅长，江南夜店贪污案调查完了吗，黄毒检查完了吗，被曝出的明星越来越多，对我们国家名誉受到多严重的打击你知道吗”

 

“情报局长，你的本职工作做好了吗，海关加紧严查了吗，炸弹销售渠道了解了吗，多少恐怖分子你不查，报告我这点事呢，难道我一个人的命比我们万千国民重要吗”

 

金容仙强硬口气中夹杂着不屑，把他们怼了个爽，让他们一句话都说不出来。

 

“自己的一亩三分地都管不好，有的是人盯着你们这个座位。”

 

金容仙话语中隐藏暗示着，如果他们出了一点差错，没彻查清楚最近发生的这么些事，就把他们撤职给国民一个交代，顺水推舟换上自己和总统的人，这几个家伙根深叶茂，想一日就铲除不是容易的事，最好是最近老实点别犯事，金容仙需要收揽自己的人手，找更多值得信赖的人。

 

她一想到这里，不知怎么地，下意识望了望杵在门口像站岗一般的文星伊，她双手背后，时不时看向电梯口和手里的平板监视器。

 

修长挺拔的身姿，棱角的下颚线，长而微卷的睫毛，白皙的皮肤配着天生优越感鼻梁，说来也奇怪，文星伊当保镖有好几天了，金容仙好像是第一次这么细看文星伊，她好像有点帅，这么认真被一个人保护的感觉…很… 微妙……。

 

她一定不知道早在一个星期前文星伊第一次见到她的时候也是在心里这么夸自己美的。

 

“文上士，一起吃午餐吗” 金容仙散会后在办公室前向文星伊问道。

 

“好的，总理” 文星伊并无拒绝的意愿。

 

刚送来的盒饭，六个小菜，两盒水果，一碗参鸡汤。

 

她们在办公室会客桌上吃着饭，金容仙把盒饭里所有蔬菜全扒拉到一旁，文星伊见状便很自然地把自己的饭递过去，示意她夹给自己吃。她在朝鲜艰苦的时候，水资源都缺乏，更别提蔬菜这种珍贵的东西了。

 

金容仙用手背挡住嘴，娇嗔一笑，这是她第一次给人夹菜，还是被人逼着主动夹菜。

 

文星伊用余光捕捉到这个笑容，就像是一副精美名画定格在文星伊脑海。

 

“咳咳，看不惯总理您浪费罢了。” 文星伊不解风情地打破仿佛连参鸡汤都在自动升温的气氛。

 

金容仙瞬间不乐，嘟了嘟嘴，用筷子戳了好几下已经夹到文星伊饭里的菜。

 

殊不知在她们嬉笑的美好片刻，朴斗俊在门外咬牙切齿，偷拍下这一幕。

 

随后传了封简讯，把手机收进口袋，朴斗俊对着玻璃抓了几下刚喷完发胶的油头，勾起一霎嘴角，半面目狰狞。

 

他们在看镜子，看自己灵魂的时候都找不到自己。

黑暗中尘埃仍在飞舞，你我却几近落定，脑袋几近偏执。

 

在文星伊陪同护送下，金容仙安全回府，文星伊像往常一样检查完每一处角落后，金容仙叫住了她。

 

“等等，文上士”

 

“你的衬衫，我派人洗好了，给你。” 金容仙咧了一个灿烂的笑容，双手捧起衬衫递给她。

 

“谢谢总理” 文星伊点头双手接过衬衫，看了看塑胶袋。

 

干洗店塑封还没拆，可是上面挂的标签收据是前几天就送来洗好的。说明她单独保留了好几天吗。

 

虽然每天都在一起工作，可是能留给她们的私人时间真的不多，也许是一顿饭的时间，也许是像现在这样倒数着拼凑钟数。

 

“文星伊…… 以后……私下没人的时候，可以叫我容吗……” 金容仙在文星伊刚准备按下门把手离开的时候说道。

 

文星伊怔了怔身躯，顿住时仿佛过了半个平和世纪，我该说些什么，要说可以吗，还是不可以。

 

-犹豫

-矛盾

-彷徨

-好感

-暧昧

 

“总理，或许，你对镜头公开说过的每一句话都是发自肺腑的吗，都是你认真想说的吗。” 文星伊最终还是问出了口，她不曾一刻忘记金容仙在会议上说过的那句话，像个警世钟，随时提醒自己不要仰望任何没有意义的信仰，六年来时常在黯灰的经历与正义本质之间徘徊。

她疑虑金容仙是不是也和几年前韩国旧政府那群党羽一样，极力维护权力，可笑的尊严，难以启齿的道歉，绝不敢撕开的阴暗，亦或是… 永远坚守自己方利益的政客，只是个无情的政客而已。

 

“文上士，请做好你的本职工作” 金容仙果断回答这一句，没有丝毫犹豫，也没有丝毫惊讶。

 

她们都以为的桃红色暧昧，可能只是在没有观众的舞台中央上演的独角戏，没有掌声，没有回应。

 

（六）

就这样过了几日，自从那晚之后，金容仙没有再叫文星伊一起吃饭，除了日常工作外也没有其他交流。

早晨10点约了与总统进一步秘密商议警察厅贪污详情，文星伊坐在副驾驶位置上像平时一样警惕地看GPS，金容仙则皱起眉头翻阅着密探送来的图文详情报告书，上面明确标注着日期，每一个都关于警察厅与财阀的勾当，其中财阀有牵扯规模大的，也有小的，可以说小企业行贿金额与大企业相比只是冰山一角，交易账户、金额、行贿往来、聚餐场面。和总统一式两份，唯一的电子存档在金容仙住宅床头边和总统合照的相框里。如果要下手彻底整顿，还真是个长久战。

 

——————————砰

 

一颗子弹突如其来射中右后轮胎，轿车不受控制在原地摩擦转圈，坐在左侧的金容仙除了受到猛烈的惊吓大叫以外，头部还被惯性撞到玻璃上。

文星伊出于本能迅速反应到是什么情况，是狙击手，来福枪，枪型不明，听声音方位应该不远，她双手抱头蹲在车座前。

“容仙！蹲下！双手抱头，别坐起来！能爬多低爬多低”

 

金容仙战战巍巍地俯身爬下，把文件全部揽入怀里保护着。

 

枪手又连发射击好几下子弹，司机被子弹打穿了喉，鲜血喷了一车，溅到金容仙和文星伊身上。车子停下来了。

 

“呼叫总部，0221在钟路五街受到恐怖枪击，再说一遍，0221在钟路五街受到恐怖枪击，请求国安局支援” 文星伊按住收讯耳麦向国安局那头报告道。

 

“总部收到，立刻支援。”

 

然而射击声持续不断，不停射打车部外壳，车子虽然防弹，必定经不起这么多子弹孔，再打几枪车子可能会被引爆。

 

文星伊沿俯身躯，快速把驾驶门打开，把已经死亡的司机身躯推下车去。

金容仙吓坏了，她没经历过暗杀，她不敢相信自己衣服上被喷到别人的血，好似面容失色，被人从头到脚浇了一盆凉水，全身麻木，浑身抖缩。

 

文星伊爬在驾驶座，左手拉上金容仙的手，十指相扣。

“容仙，你相信我对吧。”

 

“别怕，有我在，我会一直保护你，一直。”

 

金容仙冰冷的手反握住文星伊，用力握的更紧了，指关节泛白。

 

“我害怕，文星伊，我怕” 金容仙忍不住落下眼泪，在脸颊留下好几道曲折的线。

 

文星伊鼻肌向上，大喘几口粗气，额头前的碎发被汗水贴住，左右甩了甩头。她在脑中回忆搜索地图，现在的位置就像一个红点，车一分钟前刚驶入钟路五街，车子在原地打转，应该现在还在这个路段，周围高建筑物只有两座，如果枪是从右后方发射，想必是右侧街道那栋高楼。

她身子向后冲着金容仙，变速器挂到P档，右脚踩动油门手握方向盘倒车，只要倒进大楼下方视野盲区，她们就安全了。

 

确保完金容仙安全后，文星伊下车大步往大楼里跑，金容仙在车里想叫住她让她别去，她回过神，摸了摸后脖子，她刚刚在那么紧急的情况下…是叫我容仙了吗……

 

迟了几秒，文星伊已经跑进大楼里，焦急出示士官证，掏出别在腰间的手枪向前台询问：

“这里最高层是几层”

 

待上到最高层后，空旷无遗的屋顶上站着一个个头矮小的男子，他背对着她。

 

文星伊持枪让他转过身，她只觉得他的背影很眼熟，记忆好似很遥远，又像昨天才见过。

 

那个人举起狙击枪对着她转过身，强烈的日光让文星伊眯了好久眼睛才看清他面部4分之3被炸毁烧伤的痕迹，她一眼认出了灿多，灿多也从狙击镜里看到文星伊，心照不宣。

 

是六年前幸存的战友，只有他俩从朝鲜任务逃出来，他为了救文星伊，替文星伊挡了一颗手雷，一起从泥泞里爬了二天两夜才逃出来。灿多在她心里一直是最优秀的兵，十年前集训的时候各项评比几乎全满分，打靶实击百分百中。他们回国被分开治疗后，只听说灿多退伍了，这几年音讯全无，她找了他很久，时不时去他老家和他经常去的酒馆、桑拿房探问此人。

 

数年未遇，不是绝地逢生的战友，而是对立数敌的官匪。

 

文星伊冲他大喊：“灿多啊，放下枪，警察马上就到了”

 

“文星伊！是现在的总统和总理当初害的我们和九个兄弟，是他们几年前没上任的时候下达的命令”

“我每天都梦见九个战友，梦见他们被朝鲜人拷打电击折磨的样子啊文星伊”

“我们是牺牲品，是他们成功路上的垫脚石”

“我今天遇见你真开心，你一定要替我们报仇”

 

灿多只说了这几句简短的话，他没打算跟文星伊再寒暄几句，不待她回复，对准枪口抵住自己下颚，扣动扳机。

 

文星伊还未说出劝阻的话，伴随天空一声巨响，她紧闭双眼，只觉得左胸口疼，像一把尖刀插绞在心脏，眼泪滴落心里，隐隐作痛。她觉得口中有鲜血的味道，还有六年前在暴雨下泥泞地上匍匐的味道。

迟来的特警把文星伊护在身后，他们向血泊里的恐怖分子冲去，文星伊呆呆地站在人流里被冲撞，意识恍惚，她抬头望向天空，天那么蓝，连一丝浮絮都没有，像被过滤了一切杂质的蓝色调色盘，只剩炽热的日光刺的她眼睛疼。


End file.
